Um Amor Anônimo
by Anja-Howe
Summary: Harry e Hermione se amavam, mas como sempre, alguma coisa tinha que atrapalhar... os anos passaram e a distancia não foi o suficiente para faze-los esquecer.
1. Introdução

**N/A**Minha fic meio velhinha já... resolvi postar aqui! Leiam e deixem reviews, espero que gostem.

Beijux pra Cá, porque é ela que ta postando a fic pra mim uuhauha... e porque ela é minha beta... xauzim

**Título**: Um Amor Anônimo

**Autora:** Anja Howe

**Beta Reader:** Cá

**Disclaimer: **Não são meus, são da J.K. Rowling. E se fosse meus concerteza o Harry e a Mione jah estavam juntos a muito tempo...

**e-mail:**

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Gênero:** Romance

**Sinopse:** Harry e Hermione se amavam, mas como sempre, alguma coisa tinha que atrapalhar... os anos passaram e a distancia não foi o suficiente para faze-los esquecer.

**_Introdução_**

Harry e Mione começaram a namorar no sétimo ano, bem no comecinho... Foi estranho para todos, inclusive para eles, que até então não haviam percebido que se gostavam mais que como amigos. Rony então, parecia que tinha caído o mundo, ele vivia mal-humorado e dizia que os amigos não queriam mais saber dele, mas continuavam o trio inseparável... Ou nem tão inseparável.

Uma noite Harry saiu para procurar Hermione que estava em suas rondas noturnas como monitora chefe. Já estavam no final do ano letivo e o namoro dele era a coisa mais importante, por ela ele faria tudo, tudo mesmo, mas não contava que as coisas aconteceriam daquela forma.

Eles haviam tido uma pequena discussão uns dias atrás e a garota se recusa a ouvi-lo, o motivo era insignificante. A coisa estava realmente estranha, Mione se distanciou e, segundo Rony, ela só estava fazendo doce porque Harry não queria que ela fosse visitar Vitor Krum.

Mas peraí... quem deveria estar bravo era eu...

Foi quando decidiu que não iria mais correr atrás dela, uma hora ou outra a garota iria reconsiderar, isso se o destino não tivesse reservado outros planos pro futuro do casal.

Voltando para o salão comunal, Harry trombou com Gina Wesley, na verdade não foi nada agradável, pois ela havia se declarado pra ele uns dias antes.

Harry, eu preciso muito falar com você. Dizia a menina em sussurros.

Me desculpa, Gina, mas eu não posso retribuir seus sentimentos, eu amo a Mio... As palavras foram interrompidas por um beijo caloroso e desesperado da ruiva, no começo ele resistiu, mas como era diferente àquele beijo e ao mesmo tempo lembrava mione, o cheiro de Gina era igual, o jeito... Ele se deixou envolver e de repente se esquecera de tudo, até que estava no meio do corredor, beijando a melhor amiga da namorada.

A coisa estava cada vez mais quente e Gina estava disposta a tudo para conquistar o dono daqueles olhos verdes com quem ela sonhava desde quando o conheceu. Foi aprofundando a situação, colocara a mão de Harry em seus seios e suas próprias mãos já abriam a calça do garoto. Para ele, é claro, isso não passava de prazer físico, estava há tantos dias sem calor humano que se deixara levar por aquela menina de cabelos cor de fogo, tão experiente no que fazia, decidida... Mas as coisas não foram tão boas assim.

Eu nunca esperaria uma coisa dessas de vocês. Não têm mesmo vergonha na cara. Nunca mais fale comigo, Harry Potter... Eu te odeio mais do que tudo... Você não poderia fazer isso comigo. Disse uma recém chegada Mione em prantos.

Mione... esper... Mas ela já havia saído correndo.

E desde então eles nunca mais se falaram.

Coments????????


	2. Mensagem pra Você

**_Capítulo 1_**

_"Eu nunca esperaria uma coisa dessas de vocês. Não têm mesmo vergonha na cara. Nunca mais fale comigo, Harry Potter... Eu te odeio mais do que tudo... Você não poderia fazer isso comigo. Disse uma recém chegada Mione em prantos. _

Mione... esper... Mas ela já havia saído correndo."

A garota abriu os olhos com expressão séria, não sabia porque ainda sonhava com isso, fazia tanto tempo, mas nem o tempo conseguiu apagar tudo o que sentia por Harry. A manhã estava bonita e Hermione estava deitada em sua cama de casal. Pra ela não havia nada melhor do que aquele espaço só para ela, uma casa só para ela, apenas com um cachorro como companhia, ou assim queria acreditar, mas não era isso que sentia.

Querendo ou não sentia falta de alguém com quem dividir tudo aquilo, alguém pra rir e chorar com ela, sentia falta de Potter, mas ela havia tomado sua decisão há cinco anos e mesmo que quisesse voltar atrás, agora tinha sua vida no mundo trouxa e nunca mais ouvira falar do garoto, que agora era um homem.

Apesar de preferir levar uma vida trouxa e ter uma carreira "normal" ela não cortara relações com o mundo bruxo, de vez em quando falava com Dumblendore, ou até mesmo com Rony, mas a amizade havia sido abalada com todos aqueles acontecimentos e Mione não queria mais uma grande amizade com Rony apenas para não ter que encarar Gina novamente.

A curiosidade lhe corroia, mas ela não perguntava de Harry para ninguém, uma vez Dumbledore começou a comentar sobre o garoto, mas Mione mudou de assunto rapidamente sem nem ouvir o que o velho falara. A vida dela era assim agora e até que ela não tinha do que reclamar, tinha amigos, um diploma, trabalhava e estava terminando sua segunda faculdade, que começou poucos anos depois de dar inicio a primeira.

Sua vida amorosa era conturbada, podia-se dizer que trocava de amante como se troca de blusa, porém tomava cuidados suficientes para ninguém descobrir isso, era discreta e um tanto fechada, nem suas amigas sabiam o que passava em seu intimo. Muitas coisas haviam mudado naquela menina de cabelos espalhafatosos que entrara em Hogwarts há muitos anos. Agora era linda, seus cabelos com cachos perfeitamente definidos, pele de bebê um pouco bronzeada, seus olhos cor de mel haviam ganhado uma intensidade chocante, tinha o corpo que toda mulher sonharia em ter, busto farto, nádegas avantajadas, a cintura era de uma finura perfeita, sua barriga era lisinha e reta, com alguns quadradinhos pouco marcados, tudo na proporção perfeita.

Era sábado e ela não tinha o que fazer, todas as suas amigas haviam ido viajar, afinal era férias da faculdade, mas ela ainda tinha uma semana de trabalho pela frente, para daí sim aproveitar o verão, então ficara em Londres mesmo, vendo filme sozinha em seu apartamento numa sexta à noite e depois revisando suas matérias da revista no computador.

Ela tinha se formado em jornalismo e agora trabalhava em uma importante revista cientifica, as melhores e mais interessantes coisas, claro, ficavam para ela escrever, afinal ela era a editora de maior QI daquela revista e realmente não sabiam o que fazer sem ela. Suas matérias eram troféus, ela sempre descobria coisas interessantíssimas depois de horas, dias ou meses pesquisando, ia a fundo em tudo e com um toque de mágica tudo ficava mais fácil.

Seu Laptop estava em cima da mesa a poucos passos de sua cama e estava apitando fazia minutos, mas Hermione não queria levantar, só que aquele maldito barulho estava incomodando, quem seria o retardado que mandara um e-mail pra ela àquela hora da manhã? Quem estaria acordado às 9:00am em um sábado fora ela? Só podia ser um desocupado. Ela levantou jogando as cobertas no chão, mesmo no calor ela não abria mão de seu cobertor, vestia apenas um conjuntinho calcinha-cueca e regata rosa, chegou na frente do computador e clicou para ver o e-mail, qual foi a sua surpresa quando viu o conteúdo, sentou-se e leu atentamente.

_"Olá Hermione Granger,  
Eu imagino que você deve estar me xingando por lhe mandar um e-mail a essa hora, mas eu sabia que estaria acordada, não se preocupe que eu não sou nenhum fã fanático, eu apenas li sobre você em vários lugares, você é bem famosa sabia? Jornais e revistas Não lhe invejo, voc6e merece tudo isso e muito mais. Mas a questão é que eu venho tomando coragem a algum tempo de lhe mandar uma mensagem e não sabia se você me responderia, por isso não mandei antes.  
Gostaria que me respondesse, queria muito conversar com você.  
Beijos"_

A garota esboçava um sorriso, que era aquilo? O que era irritante havia se tornado engraçado e curioso, imagina lhe escreverem um e-mail, todo formal dizendo que conhecia sobre ela, esse ela teria que responder, não era que nem os outros. Para sua sorte e diversão o "anônimo" havia colocado o número do ICQ no canto da página e a primeira coisa que vez foi pegá-lo em sua lista, não deu outra, ele estava on-line.

--

Harry estava sentado na frente do computador se rachando de rir por ter realmente tido coragem de mandar um e-mail como aquele, mas a caixa postal da menina devia ser cheia e se bem a conhecia ela não responderia a qualquer um, tinha que ser algo realmente intrigante engraçado.

Ele estava tão bonito, havia crescido e encorpado, seus músculos se destacavam e não usava mais aqueles óculos, seus cabelos rebeldes tinham um brilho diferente e seus olhos continuavam chamativos, a única coisa que não mudara nele fisicamente era a cicatriz, ela continuava lá, igual em sua testa, mas isso não importava mais, porque o causador disso estava morto.

Quando terminaram o sétimo ano em Hogwarts e Hermione foi embora, Harry não suportou, não poderia viver naquele mundo sem ela, muito menos com a presença de Gina, a cobra de sua felicidade, a pedra bem no meio do seu caminho, ele não a tinha mais como irmã, a tinha como inimiga e nunca mais quis saber dela, ele mantinha a relação e a amizade com Rony, mas estavam em mundos diferentes e a carreira dos dois ocupava muito tempo, o melhor amigo se tornara auror e Harry também conseguira, mas sob protesto de todos, até mesmo dos membros do ministério, foi viver na Londres trouxa, passou pouco mais de um ano atrás de sua amada Hermione, ela não sabia onde ela havia se metido, até que um dia simplesmente viu a foto da garota numa revista científica, apresentado-a como nova integrante da equipe.

Desde então se esforçou ao máximo para conciliar sua vida com a dela, mesmo sem ela saber disso, ele cursava direito em uma faculdade diferente, porém no mesmo horário, trabalhava no mesmo horário que ela e morava em um prédio a poucas quadras do dela e tinha extremo cuidado para não ser descoberto, pois sabia que não seria nada simples conquistá-la.

Ele havia passado os últimos três anos estudando sobre ela e finalmente o dia de mandar o e-mail e começar a reaproximação começara, mas não, ele não diria quem era. Não sabia daonde tinha tirado tanta idiotice pra escrever aquela mensagem, mas viu que surtira efeito quando chegou um pedido de autorização no seu ICQ: "Adicionar -/ï0ñ&- à sua lista de contatos?". Claro que sim... Passados alguns minutos chegou a mensagem:

**" ï0ñ&-:**  
Hei... Qm é vc?

**JåeXxX:**  
James, prazer... Vejo que recebeu meu e-mail

**" ï0ñ&-:**  
Na verdade sim... Daonde vc me conhece? Eu te conheço... Vc é bem estranho :/

**JåeXxX:**  
Desculpe, não queria te assustar, na verdade só escrevi o mail daquele jeito pra vc fik curiosa e me responder, pelo jeito funciono... Me desculpa : na verdade eu ri muito com aquele mail...

**" ï0ñ&-:**  
Então somos dois... Tudo bem, foi uma idéia original... E engraçada... Vai... Foi patético, que ridículo... Mas serio que você me viu em revistas e jornais?

**JåeXxX:**  
Sério... hehe, mas na verdade o interessante foi seu flog... por isso eu te mandei um e-mail, queria falar com você, você parece ser interessante e inteligente, ao contrario de muitos dessas meninas sem conteúdo de hj em dia.

**" ï0ñ&-:**  
hahahah, nem me fale, eu tenho cada amiga cabeça-oca, e tem uns meninos também que pelo amor de merlim...

**" ï0ñ&-:**  
Desculpa.. errei... pelo amor de deus

**JåeXxX:**  
Eu já ouvi esse pelo amor de merlim em algum lugar, só não consigo lembrar onde... Mas da nd... me conta o que pretende pra esse verão...

**" ï0ñ&-:**  
Nem sei, minhas amigas já viajaram e eu to aqui trabalhando, acho que vo fik por aqui mesmo morgando na frente da tv, comendo pipoca com meu cachorro e vc?

**JåeXxX:**  
Não faço a mínima idéia também... estou trabalhando ainda... :/ tb... temos bastante coisa em comum eim, pq eu acho que tb vou fikar com meu cachorro vendo tv... heheh  
"

E assim a conversa continuou por um longo tempo, desentediando a manhã de Mione e fazendo nascer uma nova esperança no coração de Harry.

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/A: **_Minha primeira Fic (só tinha uma song)... é só o comecinho, depois posto mais, espero que gostem!!! Não sou boa em historias felizes mas vou me esforçar!!!


End file.
